Generally, hybrid luggage cases conceptually are similar to a type of molded bottom wheeled duffle bag popular in the 1960's and 1970's. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,569 shows this type of construction applied to the now popular upright case. Later, Samsonite Corporation popularized a line of luggage that incorporated hybrid construction techniques. This luggage case is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D427,434.